Dominance and Submissive
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: DARK HARRY. but what made him even more impossibly harder was that the only piece of clothing covering Draco's body was a tiny dark green thong.WARNING:MAY BE OFFENSIVE! STRONG SEXUAL/ABUSIVE/GRAPHIC/SADISM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR MAY BE OFFENDED BY ANY OF THIS THEN DONT READ IT! And If you do and end up offended or 'queasy' then well I'm sorry but you brought it on yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**hey i'm Draco Malfoy's misstress this is my first story and it is a one-shot. i have other stories on another account but i made this one because i wanted to write more dirty stories that i wouldn't want my friends to read and know it was me.**

**this is a harry Draco gay love one-shot, if that offends you don't read and if a dominant, submissive relationship offends you again don't read.**

**anyways on with the story and please review i need to know if it's any good:)**

_Introduction:_

We had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years ago and I am now twenty-three. Ron and Hermione got married and moved into a small shack next to the burrow. Ginny is playing the field so to speak. And I, Harry Potter am living in an apartment in the wizarding world. I love my life and job as an aura but one thing I hate about my life is that they still don't know. Non of my family and friends, not even my two best friends know. Not in the nine years since I figured it out. I Harry Potter, the boy who lived, am gay. Still in the closet to my family and friends. And don't get me started on what they would say if they found out who my lover is.

_One-shot:_

Harry walked in the front door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, after a long day at the aura station.

"love? Where are you?" He called from the lounge room. There was no sign of life anywhere in the apartment other than a pair of polished, Italian shoes thrown on the floor.

Harry heard a knocking sound coming from the bedroom.

He threw down his jacket and kicked off his shoes and socks before walking down the short hall to his room. Pushing open the door his breath caught at the sight before him. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's lover and boyfriend of six years was spread eagle on their bed. His hands were magically bound above his head. A ball gag was fitted into his perfect lips. His long, creamy legs were bent at the knees and spread apart as far as he could get them. A tent had already made camp in Harry's trousers, but what made him even more impossibly harder was that the only piece of clothing covering Draco's body was a tiny dark green thong. Barely covering his raging hard-on.

The sight was that of beauty, to see his lover bound and gagged, completely submissive and under his control gave Harry one of the most magnificent feelings he had ever had and always gets when his sees Draco at his mercy.

Who would have thought Harry Potter a sadist.

Slowly he began to undress making sure Draco watched his every movement. Torturously slow Harry pulled down his trousers. Draco's hard-on reached a new level. His dick straining against the fabric of his thong.

Completely nude Harry stalked over to a small box on top of the dresser. Taking three items out of the box he turned back to Draco. He slowly walked over to him, straddling his waist. Taking the first item he savagely ripped the thong from Draco's body earning a muffled whimper from the bound man. Draco's cock sprang free, standing to attention. Harry slipped the cock ring over the throbbing flesh, moving it down agonizingly slow to the base of his cock. Malfoy squirmed under his touch.

A smirk coated Harry's face as he got off Draco and picked up the next item.

Harry cracked the whip, a loud crack echoing through the room. Draco squirmed in anticipation. His cock leaking pre-cum.

"I haven't even started and your ready to cum, my dirty, little whore." Harry whispered into his ear making him shudder.

The first blow landed centimeters below Draco's erect cock, leaving a dark red line on his pale flesh. Draco whimpered into the ball gag.

Blow after blow rained down on the Slytherin's legs and stomach. The Gryffindor was merciless striking harder each time. Harry was completely hard, throbbing with the pleasure of having his slut before him. Tears fell down Draco's face giving Harry more pleasure. He loved when Draco cried.

"Had enough slut?" Harry questioned knowing he wouldn't be able to say yes.

"No? well okay then." the whip came down on Draco's throbbing member. He screamed in agony. The yell heard clearly through the ball gag. Draco started shaking his head furiously trying to say 'no he had had enough.'

"Sorry, if you want me to stop all you have to do is ask." He strikes his cock again and again harder and harder. Draco was reduced to a sobbing mess when Harry finally threw the whip aside.

"Baby did that hurt?" He asked mockingly. He wiped the tears away kissing each cheek.

"I know it hurt but you can't deny you loved every minute." Harry gabbed his leaking and bleeding cock harshly, pulling it violently away from his body.

"Your nothing but a dirty slut aren't you Draco. You love it when I beat you and whip you. You love it when I put a cock ring on you and not let you cum for days on end. You filthy little whore." He gave his cock another tug. "Who would have thought Draco Malfoy, death eater is Harry Potter's whore. What would dear old daddy think? I own you." He sneered into his ear. He reached up and licked Draco dark mark. Draco whined in response jerking his hips up desperate for friction.

Harry took his wand from his bundle of clothes and magically flipped him over. His whip burns painfully and quite pleasurable were rubbing against the silk sheets.

Harry took his third and final item. A pledge paddle.

He ran his hands over Draco's firm arse, sliding in between his cheeks gently rubbing the tight hole. Draco pushed his arse up desperately offering Harry his arse. Draco needed to cum and badly, and Harry knew it.

He chuckled. "Offering your arse to me like a common slut. Tut, tut, tut. I think that deserves a spanking wouldn't you? I just can't remember how many times I have told you, you're a slut but you're my slut and nothing I have is common."

He moved to land the first blow when he stopped.

"I want to hear you scream." He reached up and unbuckled the ball gag flinging it over near his box of toys.

He hit Draco's bare arse repeatedly. Draco's screams grew louder and were strangled with sobs, tears streamed down his face and soon his arse was a delious crimson.

"That's right whore scream and cry like the worthless piece of shit you are!" Harry put the paddle down when he felt like he was about to cum. Draco's cries and pleading with him to stop almost sent him over the edge.

"Now for the main event." He whispered. Harry once again kissed away Draco tears.

He straddled Draco's hips and spread his sore bum cheeks. He bent down and passionately kissed his whore before slamming into him without any lube or prep. A scream tore from Draco's lips.

"It hurts master." He whimpered.

"I know it does, I know."

Harry slammed in and out of draco. Screams of pleasure mixed with pain coming from the submissive.

"That's right slut take it!"

Harry can spilling into Draco.

"Fuck."

Once he had gotten off Draco he magically un-bound him and flipped him onto his back. He hissed from the pain of his arse.

Harry slipped of the cock ring. He was merciless and cruel but not that mean. he took draco full into his mouth. Sucking his cock. It only took a few licks before he came. Harry drank every last drop Draco gave him licking him clean.

"How do you feel?" Harry questioned crawling up beside him and folding him in his arms.

"Sore." Draco's voice was rough from all the screaming.

Harry chuckled. "Good. Just the way I like you after our fun."

They lay there in each others arm before speaking again.

"I meant what I said Draco."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"You are mine."

"I know." Was his reply.

"But why then, if I'm yours, are you ashamed of me?"

Harry sat up. Draco winched at the pain/pleasure.

"What do you mean, I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then why doesn't anyone outside of this neighborhood know we are together? Why haven't you told the Weasels and Mudblood?"

He sighed. "Because I didn't know how they would take it. I mean i can't just walk up to them and say 'Hey guys, guess what i'm gay and my lover is Draco Malfoy oh and did i mention i'm a sadistic prick. so who wants to go to lunch?'"

"I get that but what are you going to do about it?"

Harry drew in a long breath. "This second nothing, tomorrow everything." they sheared a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

_Epilogue…of sorts:_

"You ready love?" Harry asked Draco. But if anything he was the one not ready. They stood at the door of the burrow. The Weasels had invited Harry for lunch. So it was now that they would know that he Harry Potter was gay and in love with Draco Malfoy.

"I'm ready are you?"

"No."

"Ready yet?"

"No."

"How about know?"

"Yep lets go."

_The end._

**Well what do you think? good, bad, horrible? please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT!: Hey i would just like to say thankyou to everyone who read the first chapter. so this is just a little chapter. i want you guys to review and tell me if i should put another chapter that continues on. not much happens this is just to set the next chapter up IF i get reviews saying to put it up if not then i won't. simple as that. **

_Previously:_

_Epilogue…of sorts:_

_"You ready love?" Harry asked Draco. But if anything he was the one not ready. They stood at the door of the burrow. The Weasels had invited Harry for lunch. So it was now that they would know that he Harry Potter was gay and in love with Draco Malfoy._

_"I'm ready are you?"_

_"No."_

_"Ready yet?"_

_"No."_

_"Ho about know?"_

_"Yep lets go."_

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pushed open the burrow's door. They could hear the chatter in the family area so Harry turned and pulled Draco into the small room.

"Harry! You're finally h-…" Ron's stopped talking when he saw Draco. A sneer crossed his face which quickly turned into disgust when he looked at their clasped hands.

Similar expressions were on the others faces. Hermione looked confused but not overly homophobic. Ginny looked undisturbed they all knew she experimented with her lesbian side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley silent avoiding Harry's eyes. Fred and Gorge looked 90% homophobic.

Harry took a deep breath. "Everyone, you know Draco Malfoy, from Hogwarts obviously. But now you know him as my life partner. We have been living together for a number of years now." Harry's voice was strong and commanding. His dominate side showing.

"Your gay?!" Ron shouted at him.

"No, I'm just holding a mans hand and introduced him as my life partner and told you we have been living together but No I'm not gay." He said sarcastically.

"Harry there is no need to act like that." Hermione said.

"Act like what Hermione?" His voice was harsh.

She didn't reply and didn't look at him.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" Ron jumped up and strode towards him.

They stood facing each other. No one said anything. Until Draco spoke up.

"Harry, we should just leave. I mean this is why you didn't tell them when you first realized you where gay."

"Shut up Malfoy and don't speak for Harry, you disgusting fag!" Ron roared at him.

Harry stepped in front of Draco protectively.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that! Ever!" Harry said defending Draco. "Draco your right. I don't know what I was thinking when I thought they would actually understand, lets go."

He stormed out Draco following.

The ride home was tense to say the least. Harry's hands gripped the wheel, his eyes focused on the road in front of them. Draco was completely silent, scared. He was scared about what will happen when they get home. Harry was so completely angry and that meant his dominant side will be out of control, for Draco that was extremely bad and painful.

**Please review and tell me if i should put the next and final chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is the last chapter. and there isn't really much guy/guy sex cause there was in the first chap. and thank you for all the reviews :)**

**i would just like to point out for some reviewers that this IS NOT a Dom/Sub story!!! and remember if you don't like it if it's not your type of story i repeat the word story-meaning not real-then no one if forcing you to read it. **

**i think im a bit of a sadist on this thing-fanfiction-in real life i am so so so not but here its like im a different person, anyone els like that? it might make me feel a little more normal. lol. **

**so please read and then please review.**

Harry jerked open the front door to his and Draco's place. He stormed in slamming it in Draco's face. He timidly reopened the door and slowly followed Harry into their living room. Draco was scared and a little excited. Scared of what Harry was capable of when he was this furious. Draco stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Harry pace back and forth. His face was distorted in anger, his hands balled into fists. He was mumbling under his breath, cursing.

Something bubbled inside Draco while he watched Harry pace, he couldn't quite grasp it. Annoyance maybe? At those pathetic excuse for wizards, talking to him a pureblood that way. Or for so quickly turning their backs on Harry. He didn't know.

Draco had never seen him that mad before. He knew that couldn't be a good thing for him.

Harry stopped pacing suddenly and turned towards Draco.

He looked like the hard core sadist no-one but Draco is privileged enough to see, or maybe it wasn't a privilege even for Draco.

Harry stormed past Draco and into their bedroom. Draco stood, rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. Harry hadn't given him any orders. He was to scared to move even a little.

"Now Draco!" And their it was.

He walked slowly to the bedroom, trying to work up some courage. There was a reason he wasn't put into Gryffindor.

He entered their bedroom and stopped. Waiting for further instruction. Harry was standing with his back to Draco, near his box of 'toys'.

"Strip." He ordered harshly still not looking at him.

Draco hastily complied stripping himself of all clothing. Quickly he stood there naked, his cock starting to harden in anticipation.

Harry turned and slowly slipped his shirt off, but stopping there.

"Bed."

Draco walked to the bed, slowly lying down on his back. Harry pulled two sets of handcuffs from his box and walked back over. He shackled Draco's wrists to the bed spreading them as wide as they could go. Draco knew when Harry was really mad he liked to do things the muggle way. Next he grabbed two black, silk strips of fabric, securing each foot to the bed posts. Harry stood back and looked at what belonged to him. Draco naked, spread eagle on their bed. Something was missing though. He walked back to the box, grabbed an item that he loved to use.

Harry stood over a slightly hard, slightly scared Draco. He shoved the ball gag into his mouth securing it at the back.

Harry was about to start their 'fun; when there was a knock at the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder as if trying to will the people away with his mind.

He took his wand out when there was a second knock using it to unlock, un-gag, and dress Draco.

"Come on." He sighed.

They walked to their door. Harry opened it, and just as soon regretted it.

There stood the entire clan. Hermione in front the rest a considerable way back. Cowards Draco thought.

Draco walked up behind Harry and snaked an arm around Harry's bare chest.

"Yes?" He said acidly.

Ron's face hardened, his eyes glaring at Draco's arm.

No one spoke, agitating Draco and Harry both.

"I said what the fuck do you want?" Draco snarled.

Hermione swallowed then spoke. "We came to talk."

"About." Draco drawled.

"Well umm-about you, you two." She motioned between them.

"I tend to like mudbloods and blood traitors in the trash where they belong, but why not come on in and have some tea." Draco's voice was too sweet to be real.

He and Harry moved into their living room, not looking back to see if they were following. They didn't sit, didn't offer them anything, just stood waiting for them to talk.

Once again Hermione talks first. "We just came to talk."

"Then talk." Harry said, speaking for the first time. His voice was soft but commanding.

"Well about your relationship with Draco. It's not that we care that your gay-" Ron snorted muttering under his breath. "Shut up Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "It was just a shock, that's all."

"Not for me," Ginny piped up. "What the fuck do I care if your gay, my girlfriend and I are very happy. And we all know how long that took for _them _to accept." She glared at.

"As I was saying it was a shock and we all came over to apologize. didn't we." Hermione turned to the others giving them the do-what-I-say-or-your-dead look.

At once they spilled at a jumble of words that sounded something like "Where sorry we were so old to boo."

Everyone except Ron.

Hermione huffed before turning to him. "Ron, we talked about this now men the hell up and say your sorry!"

He stepped forward turning his gaze onto Draco. "I'm sorry…,sorry that your nothing but a cock eating, men loving, pathetic fag!" He yelled.

"I'm the pathetic one?" Draco countered. "your nothing but a blood traitor, how you landed even a mudblood is beyond the entire human race." He sneered.

Ron suddenly lunged at draco. Both tumbling to the floor. Ron started punching Draco, but Draco wasn't going down without fighting back. He flipped Ron over and started in on him. The Weasley clan minus Ginny were horrified by what Draco was doing to their Ron. Harry was furious with Ron and silently egging Draco on. Ron reached out and grabbed the first thing he felt, brining it down on Draco's head hard. Draco fell on top of Ron before he pushed Draco off. He flopped to the floor, blood falling down his face.

Harry grabbed Ron and pushed him to the door. "Get the fuck out and never come back!"

He rushed over and knelt down beside Draco, pulling out his wand.

Muttering and waving it over him. Though he was still unconscious. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. He ran his hand down the side of his face tenderly. He knows Draco likes, no needs pain but he was the only one who gives him that pain. Harry never knew he had a sadistic side until he meet Draco. Draco needs pain, needs to be hurt but then he needs tender and love. Harry gave him both of them. They weren't in a dom/sub relationship, Harry was a sadist half the time and Draco was a masochist half of the time. It was a seriously fucked up relationship.

Draco opened his eyes and reached up and rubbed his head.

"Where the fuck is that fucking weasel?!" He said jumping up from the floor.

"There gone."

"They had better not come back either."

"They won't."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him to him.

"Lets go to bed." Draco kissed Harry then took his hand tugging him towards the bedroom to pick up where they left off.

**Now this is the last chapter. i hope it was good, so review and tell me please!!!**


End file.
